The present invention relates to a screed for a paver, and more particularly to a paver screed having screed extensions.
Paving machines or pavers generally include a screed which is disposed at the rear of the machine chassis and located behind a distributor auger. Such screeds are typically articulated on the chassis via a pair of tension arms, such that the screed "floats" on the material being laid or paved. In order to enable the screed to be used to pave surfaces having relatively greater working widths, it is known to attach screed lengthening parts or "screed extensions" manually on each side of a main screed. To again pave a surface at the normal width of the main screed, these screed extensions are then manually removed from the main screed.
Such screed extensions are normally mounted onto the main screed by means of threaded fasteners (i.e., fastening screws or bolts) which extend through insertion orifices or mounting holes provided in a side wall of the main screed, such side wall being located at the end of the main screed where an increase in length is desired. Further, the fasteners also typically extend through bores or mounting holes provided in a side wall of the screed extension being mounted, the holes on the extension being substantially aligned with the holes on the main screed. Generally, several threaded fasteners are required to mount a single screed extension, and often multiple extensions are attached to each end of the main screed, depending on the desired overall length of the screed assembly. When it is desired to pave a material mat having a lesser width, as discussed above, the screed extensions must then be removed from the main screed, requiring the removal of numerous threaded fasteners.
Although the above-described extension mounting/removing process is generally effective for varying the overall width of a screed assembly, this process is relatively time-consuming and requires a substantial effort by the person fitting or attaching the screed extension (i.e., the paver operator or a paving crew member). Therefore, it is desirable to provide screed extensions for a screed assembly that may be mounted quickly and with little effort by the paver operators/crew members.